The Missing Games
by readlovehappiness
Summary: Leo takes the place of a boy he doesn't know in the Hunger Games. Will he survive?   my own characters:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I closed my eyes as I rose in the clear tube. _Oh God. What have I gotten myself into? Why did I take his place? I don't even know him!_ I stopped rising and I felt my stomach turn when the cold hit my face. This wasn't the chilly fall night kind of cold, oh no, that would be to enjoyable. This was the hypothermia kind of cold, the numb fingers and toes kind that makes you question whether or not those fingers and toes are still there. This, for me, was the worst kind of cold.

I opened my eyes and was astonished to see a huge mountain right in front of my face. I looked down at the ground where I saw at least six inches of snow. The cornucopia was positioned precariously at the peak of the mountain. I needed to get there before anyone else. This was my only shot at surviving.

A loud bell rang and the other tributes I could see looked startled and confused. _Now's my_ _chance. _I raced out of my tube and started to climb the mountain as fast as I could. I climbed the mountain steadily for a minute until I decided to look behind me. I turned my head but continued to climb the monster of a mountain until I realized that the real monster was right behind me.

She glared at me wickedly and smirked. She was as big as me, but I ignored her and continued up the mountain. She wouldn't be able to kill me until she reached the Cornucopia. She's a career but from what I saw during training she wasn't good at hand to hand combat.

After about ten minutes of climbing, I reached the top and began to search for things I would need. I scanned the piled of weapons and supplies quickly until I spotted the item that was key to my survival. I scrambled for my ideal weapon…a knife. As long as I have a knife, I can survive. I grabbed the knife and stuffed it into my belt loop. I found a backpack and started stuffing it full of anything that was in reach. I had flung the pack over my shoulder and decided that tit was time to get moving when I heard a snickering to my right. I slowly turned and saw Dimonda from two, whose name had just come to my mind, standing there with a spear in hand. She smirked and I read her move. Before she had time to follow through my knife was flying through the air, aimed directly at her heart.


	2. Chapter 2A

Chapter 2 A

She dropped her spear and clutched the knif3ee embedded in her chest. Dimonda dropped to her knees and then slowly fell backward. I ran up to her, yanked the knife from her chest and grabbed another from Cornucopia before running off down the opposite side of the mountain that I had not come from.

_I just killed her. She's dead…gone. I had made the first kill of the games. I, the boy from District 11, the boy who had only scored a five in training, had just killed the girl from District 2, a career. _I felt the guilt rise from my stomach to my chest then explode in my brain, but then all of a sudden it was gone, taken over by a sick feeling of pride over the fact that I had just murdered a career.

I trudged through the snow sending a cautious look over my shoulder every couple of minutes, but I had no reason to do so. No one was around.

I continued like this for a few hours but still there was no one to keep an eye out for. It was nearly dark before I finally decided to stop and make camp. I found a cave that would be good to sleep in and walked inside.

I took my backpack and sat down against the back wall of the cave. I pulled the pack toward me and opened it. Inside was a pack of dried fruit, a little box of crackers, matches, a pair of strange glasses I vaguely recognized, two knives: the bloody one and the clean one, and a long, furry coat. I put the clean knife in my belt loop and pulled on the coat. It was warm and reminded me of home. Home, the place I'll probably go back to. _Why did I take his place? _I hit myself on the forehead and mentally cursed myself. Mabe it was the fact that he was only 12 or the fact that he was half the size of every other twelve year old. Or maybe it was because he reminded me of my little brother. Maybe I wanted to save the boy like I should have saved my brother. I pushed these thoughts from my head and snuggled into my coat, waiting for sleep to come.

I heard a scream that made my eyes fly open. I stood up quickly and threw my backpack over my shoulders. There was another scream. I pulled out my knife. I had only been asleep for a few hours. The sky was still dark. I crept toward the entrance of the cave and peeked around the edge of the opening. I couldn't see anything. I remembered the glasses I had in my backpack and pulled them out. I pushed them onto my face and could see as clear as day. I looked out of the entrance again and saw a girl backed up against a tree. The look on her face was that of pure terror. I looked up and standing above her, growling, was some sort of mutated monster. A mutt.


End file.
